Jealousy and The Puppy Rival
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: There are ways to be jealous, first is rivals, and second is a family member.


Title: Jealousy and The Puppy Rival

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Kyoko Mogami, a rising actress winning the hearts of viewers with her new role, from the new hit drama Lotus in the Mud, with her role as a loyal ninja in order to protect and follow a wandering samurai, the role might look like she is again the Antagonist with her rivalry with Chidori is well, favored by the viewers, still they are amazed by the facts, which the Director shared that she has been doing 'all' her stunts, regarding wielding her weapon and doing complicated acrobatics for the scene.

With the certain project she has, she became a recommended freshman actress to new Dramas and even sitcom series inviting guest celebrities to join the show for an episode, and with her recent appearance where she played the main character's older sister who came to visit, it was full of jokes, however the producers and director complimented how she embraced the older sister character and consoled her little brother like he was her own.

Currently she is at the LME lobby, dressed in her usual blaring pink jump suit and pushing a cart up to the President's office, she didn't realize she ignore the Japanese tip actor's greetings as she looked down deep in her thoughts, finally reaching the President's office, the eccentric man looked like an Arabian king, "Mogami-kun?" he called for the third time and noticed something is bothering her.

"Mogami-kun?" she finally noticed.

"I'm sorry, President… I was lost in my thoughts." She bowed.

"I can see that, tell me, dear, what seemed to be bothering you?" he asked.

"I never mentioned anything about my brother to you… last week, while I was playing my character from the series, My Family Next Door, I remembered my brother in Kyoto, and I felt bad on forgetting to contact or check on him, I feel guilty and failure of a sister. I don't know if he is doing well or has he been eating, I know we both grew up to with the Fuwas but still I know I had to call and check on him."

"Then call him." He suggested.

"I wanted to, but I am afraid he is upset, much worse, condemns me as his sister, I promised I will never abandon him, but I did, with a whim to follow Sho, I managed to forget about a family." She looked down, and tears started falling.

"Mogami-kun, I know how you feel, I know you had missed a year without checking on him, by the way, how old is he?" he enquired.

"He just turned fifteen last month, and what made me feel terrible is I didn't even sent him a greetings." The president felt her guilt.

The president then took his laptop and turned it to her, why don't you call him, does he have a social media? It is better in this situation you see each other's faces." He suggested again.

"I'm afraid…"

"Well, Mogami-kun, nothing is to be solved when you cower and avoid the matter, if he is upset then let him be upset, it is up to you if you pursue him with apologies until he forgives you, I know he was abandoned but you were naïve at that time, and you had admitted it with me from the past conversations, now, call your little brother and talk to him, and apologize."

"She wiped her tears and started to login to her account and opened her brother's profile to add him, she smiled seeing his recent photo where he was by the clear stream wearing his usual favorite clothing, a simple yet worn out khaki pants with side pockets, his favorite work cargo shirt, the worn out brown caterpillar boots and the old trucker hat that the Fuwa patriarch gave him as a boy, sitting on a white two door Jeep like vehicle called Jimny, with heavy looking modifications equipped by off-road accessories, a black with red design Wench bumper attached with GME antenna, snorkel exhaust from the side of the hood, S and R off-road roof rack mounted with light bars and multi tool axe clip mount, and tires were heavily thick and lifted where the shock and suspensions are seen from the side, he had a fishing rod and looking far to the water, it was indeed an aesthetic profile photo.

She sighed knowing he was doing well, to she shock he was online and got immediately accepted, Kyoko pressed the phone button, and when it started to ring, she then proceeded to click the camera button and her face was then plugged to the side of the screen, biting her lower lip she prayed he wasn't upset, she knew he is but rather prayed hoping he wasn't.

It wasn't long when the boy picked up, "Otto-kun?" her tears fell like some form of falls and cried in apologies, "I'm sorry for leaving you!" the boy was quiet and watching his sister cryi, his face was blank, the president was reminded of a certain lawyer with a perpetual scowl and blank face, "I knkow I promised I would never leave you but I did, it was stupid of me to follow Sho…"

"Save it, Nee-_sama_." A surprising baritone voice came, "I know for a fact, someday, you'll have your own family and would separate, so I accepted the facts early, yes I was upset and angry at you for breaking your promise, but I realized that someday you'll have to find your own thing, as I will with my own, but what made me sad is you never called…"

"I know… I was selfish of my own and I feel bad forgetting about you, this time, I promise, I'll call you when I can." She wiped her tears, "How are you there? Is Luke-san still in contact with you? Did he give you the car?" she asked multiple questions.

"_Yes, Dad-san gave it to me and yes, he is still in contact, also he asked me to tell you that you should call him Papa, dad or anything except his name, you're his daughter now too_." He explained, "_And he sent you a mountain bike as a present, but I hanged it with mine since you're not here_." He continued, "_He's looking forward when he comes that the three of us will have another mountain trail adventures_."

"I see, if I have some time off, I promise to go home and see you, I'm glad you're alright, how is school?"

"_Okay, actually, I'm currently in top one, and recently Yayoi-baa-chan sent my grades to mother, yes I never heard anything from her_." He looked down.

"You might not believe but, I met mother. And sometimes we go out in a café and talk, she never mention anything to me, but she is opening p and she's not the same as we were little, I understand why she was stern at us, and now I know why. Also, I finally found my one true place."

"_I know, I watch you dramas and tell my classmates, that's my sister_." He smiled for the first time, "_I'm proud of you, and like you I found mine."_

She was surprised, "_I want to stay here in Kyoto and continue my love for outdoors and engineering, I know what will I take in college_."

"Glad you found yours." Still wiping her tears.

"_Also, Dad-san sent a laptop and phone for you, so all three of us can talk to each other, he also said that he has been trying to court mother since he grew to like her a lot_." Kyoko looked shocked knowing her mother.

Kyoko then introduced the President to her brother, who thanked him for taking care of his sister, she was baffled when the President invited the boy to come in Tokyo and bring the things personally, te boy agreed and explained that he is to have a school break next week and he will come and drive his beloved Luna for a longer distance, "Well be careful, I love you, Otto-kun, keep safe." She waved over the camera.

"_I will, Nee-chan, and please take care of yourself_." And the call ended.

Kyoko feeling relieved cried her heart out and hugged the President who gave fatherly love to her, now then, how big is your brother again?" he was planning on pulling him in cosplay and Kyoko giggled.

A certain actor misheard some words and thought that she has a man of her own, his heart fell yet he was reminded of the fact that he is recently involve to a relationship scandal with an actress that half of the Japanese men wanted to marry.

A week later, the said actress was still in her school uniform and dragging her red mountain bike to secure it, she then headed to the LME lobby to meet with her Love Me best friends, greeting her with their obnoxious pink jumpsuit, she then bounded to their Love Me room where their locker room is also located, she changed to the same uniform and went back to join her friends, she was greeted Ruriko, they seemed to be in good terms now and openly talks, Kyoko was delighted to have female friends which she never had, however things were disturbed after the said rock star walked in and started assaulting Kyoko with unwanted attention, he was followed by the Visual Kei band who are present for a photo shoot with one of LME actress' which is not Kyoko, however their vocalist joined the harassment.

Kyoko's friends together with the staff can see her discomfort from the attention, the Japanese actor present with Murasame is about to restrain the two men, when suddenly a mop of blonde hair with sturdy structure centered and swung his left hand to the Rock star throwing him to the floor and proceeded to fight off the Vocalist of the bad with his right hand, both men were down and he proceeded to take turns pondering them.

Shoko ran to try and pull the blonde away from her charge together with the fellow band mates to their Vocalist to help, however the blonde turned his attention to the band mates and started to pulverize them, Kyoko jumped to restrain her little brother, yet Ren was quick enough to grab him only to be hit with an elbow to his jaw, Kyoko went up to restrain her little brother by his midsection and held him to a hug hushing him like a baby.

Ren kept on glaring at the boy not knowing who he is and he felt jealous with the affection Kyoko gives him, "What do you want?" Otto barked at Ren equaling his glare, Kyoko's hushing got louder trying to calm him down.

"Harass my sister again, and you're see your bodies run-over by a truck." He threatened, his ocean blue eyes were glowing deeper blue and ready to kill off the men in front of him, Ren's face count be read after knowing he was Kyoko's sibling and was trying to protect a family.

When he calmed down, the President that picked up the boy was trying to help those he beat up, they could not press charges since he was a minor, and what more is he was trying to protect his sister, "I will never forgive you!" he shouted at Sho while Kyoko still holding him.

The men were rushed to the hospital to be checked since Reino's nose got damaged badly, "What do you want?" this time Otto turned to Ren who had been watching Kyoko, the girls were all comforting Kyoko as well, they couldn't blame her for what happened since Fuwa Shotaro and the Vocalist of Vie Ghoul started it all and they are ready to take witness.

"I never knew you'd arrive today, but I'm happy you're here." Kyoko kept on hugging his brother after being a part year long, he did the same.

"I'm happy too, but I'm not happy that truant left you and discarded you after taking you away." He growled and held her protectively.

"I'm fine now, and I'm happy, I got my new friends with me, Remember I told you about Moko-san?" she pointed at Kanae, "Then this is Chiori-chan and Ruriko-san." He gave a nod and smiled turning his frown over, and offered his hand.

"Thank you for being friends with my big sister, my name is Otsukinoji Mogami." They were shocked to see a foreigner as her brother, they don't look a like so Chiori had to ask, Kyoko explained how he was adopted by her mother after the day he was born and abandoned by his biological mother.

"Well, I took care of that." Sighed by the President meeting them again at the lobby, "Are you alright?" he asked Ren who had an ice to his jaw.

"I guess…" he replied.

"I see you had met Mogami-kun's baby brother, Otto-chan." He patted the boy, "I must say, I'm sorry you had to see your sister being harassed like that."

"They better be happy I didn't take out my alloy bat from my Luna." He growled again and Ren felt horrified, the boy was worse than him when he was a teen.

"Come, let us have some snack, Otto-chan drove all the way from Kyoto." He smiled, "You come to Ren, besides you want to win some favors right now." The president knew Ren went to the boy's bad side and need to win him over as well.

Heading out to Kyoko's surprise the mountain bike was actually a downhill mountain bike with huge tires, it was the gift from Otto's biological father, it was strapped to a double rack behind his white Jimny, Kyoko also mentioned she brought her own mountain bike, so Otto strapped it beside her downhill mountain bike and went in to his vehicle.

They convoyed the LME gold color limousine down to a café, and went to chat, the girls got to know the boy who was actually nice and respectful, he was quiet in his own way and listened, Kyoko showed to her friends her interests in mountain biking and showed her and Otto's photo when they were young where they would bike around the clearing.

And by later that afternoon, as the news wen in that a teen boy who is a sibling of the rising actress and in the process of protecting her caused a some black eye and broken rib to the Rock star Fuwa Shotaro and a broken nose to the vocalist of Vie Ghoul, as well as some fractures to his band mates.

Fans of the band and as well as the Rock star were upset to the actress however Ruriko at that time being present cleared and helped her friend, together with Amamiya Chiori who cleared that the singers were at fault and caused the boy to protect his sister from uncomfortable assault, Shoko as the manager cleared things and called that it wasn't the fault of the boy, but rather it was also the fault of her charge which made the situation, she had to be honest to the public.

Ren even joked that grown men couldn't handle a six foot two tall boy who was trying to protect a family.

With the president clearing Kyoko's name as well, the news flew by after a two weeks, Kyoko's endorsements, invitations and projects kept on coming as one proves her professionalism. Presently she is invited to her old work place for interview, she missed Studio TBM and the Ishibashi brothers, and being the mascot, however as usual the producer, still disliked her and kept on ignoring her, she too politely greeted and let him be, however the staff and other people at the set were all impressed of how she stood her ground and raise her career in her own talents.

Sitting with other celebrities such as Kana who happened to be involved with her beloved Senior, is with her, they were tackling personal matters until Ren Tsuruga was called off from the back stage as he quietly stays with his shared Manager with Kyoko, he was being teased and now he was invited to the stage, the scandal merely became a teasing after he cleared things that he wasn't romantically involved with Kana, and yet again mentioned it on live television with her present, he and Kyoko are sitting together and making sure she get that he is not in a relationship, Kana however felt awkward yet continued on like the best actress that she was.

Until, "With your career blooming and as well you popularity, it may not be the male population of Japan unlike Kana-san but you had been involved with the vocalist of the famous band and Fuwa Shotaro-san, and to my knowledge with other actors as well, sending you flowers and well, being subtle about their advances?" asked by Yuusei and grinning at Hikaru trying to imply that he too had been interested to the actress.

"To be honest, I would like to avoid any romantic relationships, since I made my mother a promise that I would finish my studies first and concentrate to my job as an actress, however I welcome them as friends." She admitted and Shinichi secretly laughed, Ren on the other hand was feeling down due to the girl's admission however he will not give up on that stand and would wait for her earning her trust.

"And speaking of relationship, any of your suitors had to look out for your guard puppy" teased by Shinichi, showing the snapchat photo of her brother back in Kyoto where he was standing beside his beloved vehicle looking ragged with his cargo pants, Caterpillar boots and work shirt, holding a fishing rod and glaring at the camera as it was taken by his friends as a joke, "We found this photo over his social media and it was a recent one." He explained.

"Ah… that is when he went with his two best friends to fish at the wide creek where we used to play and ride out bikes!" after she mentioned happily remembering her time with him.

Poor Ren was listening how she speak highly for her brother and shows her love to him, the poor actor was only a man and right now he disliked the attention she has been showering her sibling, "I miss him, yes, however we always call each other through video chat." She explained.

Until a personal question which questioned the actress about how she doesn't look like her brother at all, and there she told how he was adopted and was taken in by her mother, and to reveal that the said mother of the actress is none-other-than the Japanese Invincible Queen of the Legal Profession and she would be a dangerous enemy to be made if so happens, while her brother does the Physical damage knowing what happened to Sho and the band, it was a great warning.

* * *

Months later the said Actor was delighted that his supposed to be rivals backed a little while he secretly uses his Seniority to her to get close, and at the present they are to be together for a guest appearance to another rom-com series where they were paired as a couple.

While in the set the staff can see their special connection and closeness, it wasn't Sempai and Kohai anymore, when they saw how she shared her lunch with the said actor.

"Tsuruga-san I was planning to get Otto-kun a present, I missed his birthday months ago, and I never even greeted him, I owe him a lot since he forgave me despite breaking my promise to never abandon him too, but he knew someday I'll find my own place and had to let go, so he forgave me." She smiled sadly.

"Why do you cling to him that much?" his jealousy showed.

"As a baby he was abandoned by his own mother, later when we grew a little older, our mother had to leave for work here in Tokyo and he felt left out, and when I left despite my promise, I broke his heart." And finally he got the message why Kyoko cared so much, she loved him like a sister would, however he too was reminded of his home in America where he left a crying sibling of his own, remembering the day he flew alone and had to see the tiny little boy crying gripping his toy truck waving at him.

"What are his interests?" he asked wanting to help her.

"Well, he loves outdoors and off-road things, well, he had enough with his accessories to his car as what Dad-san sends him, and he too sent me for my bike." She said gleefully, "Although he always wanted to fish on that deeper part of the river but it is too rocky for him, the only way there is to have a boat…" she thought remembering the area.

"Well… what about a Kayak?" he asked.

"A what?"

"A small rubber plastic canoe." He explained, "I remembered when I was a boy I used to have one, it has a storage place where I can keep my belongings while I paddle, and it also hve those fishing rod holders." Kyoko's response to the suggestion is with sparkling eyes.

And thus their shopping spree looking for the item began after they were cleared by their shared manager for a day off, Yashiro immediately reported it to the President who was delighted as the actor finally taking action.

Kyoko and Ren went to stores looking for a perfect one, but Ren kept on shaking his head, when he finds something off, Kyoko thought about the features and safety of it, as well accessibility for accessories to be attached knowing that her brother loved to upgrade and make sure to add more security to his things, she knows for a fact because how he babies his own vehicle.

Dissatisfied with their little adventure, they went back to his apartment and she started to make them dinner, she was sad that they didn't find a perfect present however Ren wasn't done yet and wanted to impress the actress, pulling out his computer and started to look for online products that would suit the boy's taste, he found a perfect one after two hours of browsing, immediately he showed it to her, loving the white color to match his vehicle Kyoko typed in her account number for purchase, however Ren beat her on paying it, she sulked and he only allowed her to pay half to make her feel better.

However behind his back after she got home, she went to search online some other thing she can add since she only paid half, and found a storage for it, she immediately purchased what seemed to have a discount and will have it delivered.

Apparently for the days passing, the President is watching the actress grow as she finally noticed the subtle advances of the said actor, she wasn't clear of her hints as she try to test him, but he shows positive results causing her to open up, "Ren has a chance and he needs to take it." The president blew off a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

"Although he needs to watch out for the vicious hound." Ruto commented and Lory gave a chuckle.

"He'll pull through, the dog might not be tamed but it is friendly." He confirmed.

~END~


End file.
